In A Single Minute
by MeAndYou365
Summary: In a single minutes everything could change. Jo and Alex know this from personal experience. Fighting was something Jo Wilson was use to doing. She had to fight her entire life. Alex was no stranger to bad situations, it was apart of life. Will the two of them let love happen or will they fight a good thing. A warning this story will touch on harsh subjects. It may cause triggers
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to any of these characters. All right belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to have feedback. Opinions and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **In a single minutes everything could change. Jo and Alex knew this from personal experience. Fighting was something Jo Wilson was use to doing. She had to fight her entire life. Alex was no stranger to bad situations. Bad situations seem to find him where every he went. Will the two of them let love happen or will they fight a good thing.**

 **A warning that this story will touch on some tough subject like self-harm, rape, verbal and physical abuse. Some strong language is used as well.**

 **Chapter 1 Why Me?**

 _"JO. JO. Girl I know you hear me calling you. Jo. JOOOOOO, get you ass down here now,"_ she heard him scream. There was no way in hell that she was going down the stairs. It wasn't happening to her again. She would die before she let it happen again.

 _"LEXIEEEEE."_ Dammit he knew how to push her buttons. Lexie was her little sister and she had never had anything bad happen to her, other than their parents dying and them being thrown into foster care. She would be damn if he would start messing with her too. As the older of the two she fought hard to protect her sister, even if it meant letting herself be abused on a daily basis.

Jo made her way down the stairs, to be greeted by a fat greasy looking man in his late fifties. He was pissed, even worst he was drunk and pissed. Jo knew that look in his eye. It was going to be a long night. She noticed her sister sitting on the couch scared out of her mind. He had never used that tone with Lexie because Jo treated to expose him if he even so much as lifted a finger to harm her sister. Now some would think if she could scare into not hurting her sister way couldn't she do it for herself. Well, David knew that Jo was about to turn eighteen and would soon be leaving the foster care system. The problem with that is that she would be leaving behind her sister. He treated that the same thing that was happening with her would happen to her sister if ever utter a word. With the both of them making threats they found themselves at a stand still. So, in Jo's mind she would take the abuse so her sister never had to. She would take it until she could get custody of Lexie or Lexie turned eighteen and decided to come live with her on her own.

 _"Lex, do me a favor and go next to to Mrs. Reeds'. Let me handle this."_ She winked at her sister and gave her a smile. Lexie returned it with a weak smile of her own before nodding and going next door like she was asked.

Lexie was a lot smarter that people thought. She didn't know what was going on, but she had her suspicions and she didn't like it. She tried to voice her opinion once only to have Jo brush it off like it wasn't true. She simply asked her sister to _'trust her'_ and that's chose to do.

With Lexie out of the house Jo lost all of her confidence she had to _' Handle it',_ she knew what was coming and she just prayed that it would be quick, but one look in his eyes she knew it was wishful thinking. He grabbed her by her arm and throw her into the wall. The picture of his former wife fell causing the glass to shatter on the floor. That only seemed to piss him off more. She didn't know what she did to piss him off, if she did anything at all, but she could feel the bunch before it even reached her stomach. He never hit her in the face, because that would leave a mark and a mark would lead to questions, and he didn't want questions. After a few bunches to the mid section he throw her to the ground and kicked her. After the first strike he seemed to build momentum, so instead of fighting it Jo curled into a ball waiting for it to be over. When there was a short pause after the last kick she hope he had gotten it out of his system and she could go get her sister from next door. Then she heard it, the sound that seemed to make her whole body shake. The sound of his belt buckle clinking against his pant leg cause the tears she had been holding in to fall from her eyes.

She could feel his weight against her, it was suffocating. She refused to look at him, instead she stared at the ceiling thinking, daydreaming of her parents and the last day she spent with them. When she thought of them she didn't feel pain, grief, sadness, she only felt peace. She remembered her mother laughing at a terrible joke her father made up. She remembered the look of pure love her father had for her mother. She loved watching them. She loved knowing that the look they gave to each other they also gave to their daughters. It was such a contrast to what she had in her life now. There was no love, compassion, or peace. There was only anger, fear and pain. She brushed the thought aside and chose to think of the time she and Lexie walked into the house a muddy and covered in grass stains. Her mother was complaining about them getting mud all over the foyer rug while her father looked on with this tight lipped smile trying to hold in the laugh that was slipping out. She hear her mother saying to her father, " _Oh, you think this is funny. Well, then you can clean the rug and Your daughters."_ Her father just nodded and waited for her mother to walk away before bursting in to a fit of laughter. Soon the three of them were in the back yard holding there stomach from laughing so hard. Her father told them to stand in the middle of the backyard and before they could protest the sprinkler system was turned on and both girl wet soaked. They tried to escape to the house only to have their mother on the other side of the sliding glass door laughing while she locked it, while their father came from behind them, scooping both girls up and running back to the middle of the backyard again. She could remember Lexie laughing at the fact that their father was now soaked and her father giving her sister a tickle attack for laughing at him, cause her to laugh even harder. She loved her sisters' laugh because it reminded her of their mothers'.

Then she heard it, the venom that seeped into her dream, _"You hear me, you little whore. You ain't shit. All you can do is lay on your back and take it. You like it don't you. I said, you like it don't you. You better answer me you little whore. Answer me bitch."_ Jo continued to look at the ceiling, _'I bet this idiot doesn't realize I can't answer him with his hand over me mouth. Fucking loser. Four more months and I'm outta hear. Four more months and I can use my trust fund to get my sister out of this fucked up system. Four more months Jo._ The pressure on her body lifted and she was pulled from her thoughts. She didn't stay to watch him stubble up the stairs to his room, instead she went to the full bathroom in the basement to take a quick shower so she could run next door to get her sister.

After her shower Jo quickly put on the clothes she stored in the basement because of this, throwing on a long sleeve t-shirt and some sweatpants, and left out the basement door in the back of the house. She made the short walk over to Mrs. Reeds' house and knocked on the door. She noticed a black BMW in the driveway and assumed had company. She needed to apologize and get her sister out of the older woman's hair. Jo knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Mrs. Reed. _"Hello dear, how are you? Would you like to come in and have some cookies? You sister is just finishing up watering my plants. I told her I would pay her five dollars a plant."_ Jo smile at this, her sister would do odd jobs for Mrs. Reed when ever she come over and would pay her small amounts of money here and there.

 _"No, thank you . I'm just here for Lex. Oh, I sorry if it was an inconvenient time, I noticed you have company,"_ Jo stated with an apologetic smile.

 _"Oh, please it was no trouble at all. You know I love you and your sister like you were my own. Anytime you girls need me I'm here, but there is someone I want to meet,"_ she stated smiling up at Jo.

Jo eyed her curiously, but followed the older woman into her home anyway. As she walked further into the house she could hear her sister talking with someone.

 _"Mrs. Sue, wha... what are you doing here?,"_ Jo said nervously.

" _Mrs. Reed called me after she spoke with your sister. I was concerned so I came as fast as I could."_ Jo throw a glare at her sister that didn't go unnoticed my Mrs. Reed, who put and reassuring hand on Lexies' knee. just continued on ignore the look the teenage girl was given her, _"Is there something you would like to talk to me about?"_

 _"No, I don't know why you would think I need to speak with you, but I'm fine, everything is fine."_ Her voice getting louder and she grew angrier at the situation.

 _"Jo, look I know you want to be strong and you think you have everything under control, but it is clear that you don't. I know what's been going on. Your sister just told me. The cops are on the way as we speak to question and arrest . So, I will ask you again it there something you need to tell me."_

Jo looked at her sister, who had tears in her eyes, and that was all it took for Jo's walls to crumble. She completely broke down sobbing and apologizing to her sister for not being a better sister and apologizing to her parents for not doing a better job.

 **OK. As I warned in the beginning of this chapter this story would touch on some very touchy subject. If this is triggering anything for anyone I strong suggest you stop reading. Subject such as self-harm, rape, physical and verbal abuse will be touch on in the story, as well strong language.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Your opinions matter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, let get this out of the way first. I don't any of the rights to theses characters, the belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

 **OMG. THANK YOU FOR READING. To hellomynameisT, Thank you so much for being the first to review this story I appreciate the encouragement to continue it. You guys are awesome.** **Please continue to review** **.**

 **Warning: this story my contain triggers for some readers. Please read with caution as it contains sexual violence, rape, verbal and physical abuse.**

 _"Ppplease you can... you can take her away. I promise to do better. Please I... she...we have to stay together,"_ Jo begged as started to gather a few things from the girls' room.

 _"It's only for a little while Jo, you have to calm down. We need to get both of you to the hospital and into another home as soon as possible to give some stability."_ 's heart was breaking for the girl. She had become very fond of both young ladies, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't do her job. Jo knew what was happening, she heard the stories, hell she lived it for six months about four years ago. She and Lexie would be separated until Mrs. Sue could find a home that would take both girl, and most people didn't want to add to teenage girls to the families. Foster parents would line up to take in Lexie, she was sweet and well mannered, while most people were hesitant on taking Jo in because she was quite and with drawn. One look into Jo's eyes and you knew that life had been unkind. Her eyes were old, wore, and filled with pain. Even as she smiled it would never reach her eyes, her laugh was half full, she never seemed to completely let herself joy a moment.

 _"Please, I will do anything. I just need four months. Please, please I am begging you,"_ tears spilling from Jo's eyes, she never cried, but today it seemed to be all she could do. _"I just need four months,"_ it came out as a whisper as the fight in her body completely gave out and she sank to the floor with her face in her hands and silent tears fell from her eyes. Lexie just looked on, not know what to do. She had never seen her sister cry, not when the police officer came to there front door to them their parents were died, not even when the were separated the first time. This was new territory for Lexie and she confused on what to do, did she just let her sister cried it out, or did she try to comfort her. Jo looked up in that moment, with pleaded eyes and a silent sob, begging her sister to hold her. In seconds both girls were wrapped in each others arms and crying the hardest they had every cried in their lives. stood there and let them comfort each other because she too new the likelihood of the two being place together was slim.

About half a hour later both girls were sitting in separate rooms at Mercy West Hospital. Lexie was in the room three doors down. Jo had begged Mrs. Sue for that little bit of information because she going crazy with the fear that Lexie would be taken away without her being able to say goodbye to her sister for what would likely be the last time till she could get visitation right to see her sister. There was a light tap on the outside of her door, _"Hi, it's Dr. Bailey can I come in please."_

 _"Yea...ssure,"_ Jo tightened her hold on the front of the clothe gown the nurse gave to put on. The door open slightly as a short black woman peered her head into the room. She gave Jo a gentle smile before completely entering the room.

 _"Alright. As I said before I'm . I believe your social worker filled you in on what we will be doing today, yes?"_ Jo nodded her head while continued, _"Are you comfortable with me bringing in a nurse to assist in the examination."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Alright then sweetheart, I will be right back,"_ the doctor walked out the room closing the door behind her. A panic set in and Jo began to tremble. She didn't know why her body was reacting like this to the doctor, she had never be scared of doctors before. Maybe it had to do with how nice she was being to her. Jo wasn't use to nice strangers. There was another light tap on the door, as walked into the room with a fresh face women who couldn't be more than a few years old than Jo followed closely behind. The nurse gave a friendly smile and introduced herself as Nurse Jackie. Jo attention was drawn to the other side of the room as she heard the snap of 's gloves.

"Okay, Jo I'm going to have you lay back and I'm going to take a small sample from. The camera is use to document any bruising that we might find on your skin. I will perform several other small procedures at which point I will explain them step by step. Now, this is very important. If at any point you are uncomfortable and want me to stop, tell me and I will do so. Okay? Lay back for me please."

Jo shuffled further up the examination table, "Now you will feel a small pinch, but that's okay, it's just the sample. This might hurt a little, but it will be over quickly." Jo was use to hearing that, ' _over quickly',_ she chose to stare at the ceiling and dream. Her dreams, her memories, they were her safe place. She pictured her family at the park enjoy a nice Seattle day...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Hey daddy can we have ice cream after the park," Lexie batting her eyelashes like her big sister taught her. Her father smiled, he knew his oldest had put her younger sister up to asking for the ice cream._

 _"Yes my love, you can have ice cream, but only you," He watch on as Jo's head turned sightly and her shoulders slumped. She was sitting in the grass playing with her dolls, pretending to not pay attention to what was happening behind her. He share a knowing look with his wife._

 _"Why only me daddy, what about Jo?," a small pout forming on her little face. She didn't like when Jo couldn't do things with her. Her sister was her best friend._

 _"Well bunny, you asked and Jo didn't. If Jo wants ice cream, then Jo has to ask." He stared at daughter who was so much like his wife and oldest daughter. That pout always made him melt._

 _"Fine, I'm going to share mines with her and not youuuuuuu," Lexie stated while crossing her arms. At six Lexie was a smaller version of an eight years old Jo. She tried her hardest to be just like her big sister, down to the sass and the eye rolls._

 _"Why don't you want to share with daddy, I'm the one buying it," he said with a fake pout of his own._

 _"Cause you are being a meanie and mommy says you don't get rewards for being a meanie," he heard a giggle come from his wife, while he stared at his daughter shocked that she would use his wife's words against him._

 _Finally giving in, he signed, "Fine Jo can have ice cream toooooooo." Both girls screamed, "YAYYYYYY," while his wife just shook her heard and laughed at how easy their girls could manipulate their father._

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

 _"Okay Jo we are done for now. I will be back in a few with your results,"_ said as she patted Jo knee and left the room. Moments later Jo heard commotion in the hall, she would have ignored it if the voice that she heard hadn't sounded like her sister.

 _"NOOOOOOOO, YOU CAN'T. I HAVE TO SEE HER,"_ her sister screamed at the top of her lungs. Jo jumped off the exam table and ran into the hallway , where she saw a woman and two security officers trying to contain her arm and escort her out of the hospital.

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF HER," heads turn, the officers attention being drawn to Jo just long enough for Lexie to get loose and run to her sister. Jo caught her sister, wrapping her arms around Lexies' waist, as her sister throw her arms around her neck. Lexie buried her face deep in the crook of her sisters neck and sobbed, "I'm ss...sorry. I shouldnaa...a said any...anything."

"Hey, hey shhhh. None of that okay. You did what was right. I'm the one that let you down. Please forgive me. Ppplease...I love you so much." Jo tried to be strong, but her resolve was breaking down because her sister was crying so hard against her.

"I love you too. You didn't let me down. Your my hhh...hero." That was all it took for Jo to lose control. The two held on to each other until they felt two sets of strong hand pull them apart. Lexie held on for dear life while Jo's body was exhausted from the emotional toll of the day and she eventually just let go. Jo watched on as the only piece of her family she had left was torn away from her. The doors closed behind Lexie and Jo knew it would be a while before she saw her sister again.

 **Soooooo what do you think. The chapter is a little short, but it was very emotional and took its' toll on me. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.**

 **Alex will be introduced in the next chapter and you will read more about Jo's background. I hope you come back. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
